One Sweet Day
by MDGB-FAN
Summary: What happened after Spike died? How did Buffy react? Set after Spike dies, but before he comes back to life on the show Angel'. Totally Spuffy!


"**One Sweet Day**"

PG- I don't know just to be safe...

Summary: What happened after Spike died? How did Buffy react? Set after Spike dies, but before he comes back to life on the show Angel'.

A/N: A short Spuffy story. How I and many others would have liked it to end...or something like it. Hehe, I don't own any of the Buffy characters. It all belongs to FX, UPN, Joss Whedon, etc. Lucky Bastards. :P

Oh yea, and all the lyrics in this fic- are by: Mariah Carey, Michael McCary, Nathan Morris, Shawn Stockman and Wanya Morris

* * *

Its been two weeks since her third lover had left her. With Angel, he told her it would be simpler if he were out of her life, and he went up and packing. With Riley he chose some whore-vamps and his job over her, and left her. And now with Spike. Spike She thought. The only one who really knew her. The only one she shared her deep secrets with, and spent most of her time with. She loved him she really did, and he didn't even know. Didn't believe her when she said she did. And now. Now he would never know, because...Buffy started to cry softly. In her room alone. Dawn was with the gang, hanging out at the Bronze, and she decided it would be better to be by herself for a while. Collect herself. Slowly, she moved to her radio, and turned it on. A slow song began to play and she listened to the words carefully.

_"Sorry, I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
Now it's too late to hold you  
Cause you've flown away  
So far away"_

Buffy started to cry again. She really missed her little Blondy-Bear. She thought about all the fun and annoying times they've shared together.

Flashback

_"What are you lookin' at?"  
"__The man I love"  
_That was the spell, but she couldn't deny it. She had a lust for him. She just didn't want to accept it at the time...

_"Then let me go!"  
"I can't. I love you."  
"No you don't."  
"Do you think I haven't tried not to?"  
-__Punch- "Try harder."  
_That was when she wanted to go to the police, but he stopped her. He saved her from making a mistake.

_"You always hurt the one you love pet."  
"Your beneath me."  
_Stupid Buffy She thought to herself. Why did you say that? More then likely your beneath him!

_"You always try to be with them. But you end up in the dark, with me."  
_Buffy remembered him saying it and she couldn't help but feel a lot of truth behind his words. You were the only one who really knew me Spike. Why'd you need to go?

-End Flashbacks-

The song continued.

_"Never had I imagined.  
Living without your smile,_ -Your mischievous, naughty smile.- Buffy thought.  
_Feeling and knowing you hear me  
__It keeps me alive.  
__Alive."  
_  
Buffy laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Wondering what she would do now. What -will- I do? Its not like I'm the only slayer in the world now. I just lost my lover -again- and he didn't know I loved him. I can't just act like nothings wrong... Buffy just laid there listening to the melody of the song. Tears running down her face, for what it felt like the millionth time that day.

**Heaven**

Spike opened his eyes, only to see that everything around him was white. Spirits floating around in white garments. He looked down at himself, he too was wearing a white garment. Where am I? And why am I wearing this bloody dress? As if on cue, a hand was on his shoulder. "Your in heaven William. And that is not a dress." The spirit smiled, but Spike did not. He was too busy freaking out.

"Bloody 'ell!" He looked at the spirit. "I mean wow. Right, no cussin' in this here place. Also, who do you know who I am? And I was -thinking- I was wearing a dress, I know I didn't say it." Spike looked at the spirit in what he hoped was the eye. "You can read minds?" The spirit's head nodded.

"Ah, so many questions. Since you are new here, I guess we'll talk about some rules and your privileges."

Spike's head shot up. "Privileges?"

"Yes yes. All in good time William shall I answer your question." The spirit led Spike up what seemed like soft stairs. He then motioned Spike to sit down. He did.

"Now. You are in heaven because you sacrificed yourself for love, your family, and for the world."

Spike just kept quiet and listened to the spirit. "I assume you know who Buffy Summers is? Am I correct?"

Spike happy to even hear her name stuttered "Y-yea. What of it?"

"Well" The spirit continued. "Its seemed that I was going to give her the same choice you have, but was unable to even speak with her, before her friends pulled her out. Poor girl. I don't think she really enjoyed being expelled from this place." The spirit shook his head in pity. "Well, here's the choice she never had. You could go back, or you could stay. But if you go back, you'd be a vampire again and when she gets old and dies, you'll still be alive. Do you want that?"

Spike thought about it. He could wait up here for her, but bloody heck. Bloody heck? Anyway, he could wait here for her, which would be a long time he imagined or go down there and spend his undead life with her until she dies. He looked at the spirit "Erm, do you think, I could think about it a few days? You know, wait and make a decision? Could I watch her?" The spirit looked at him, deep in thought. He nodded. "Yes. You could watch her. Just make it a quick decision, or the proposal of this deal will expire. William, you've done some nasty things in the past, but your recent actions has made it so you came to Heaven when you died. But your on a thin line, and do not have all the time, to make this decision, do I make myself clear?

Spike shook his head. "Crystal clear." The spirit motioned him to follow him once more and led him to a white cloudy building that looked like something out of old ancient Rome. The spirit told him to sit, once more, and the Spirit told him to wait. Spike waited for what seemed like hours, and the spirit finally came to him again. He was holding some kind of bowl with water in it. He placed it on a see-through table and said a few words, Spike didn't catch. Suddenly, the water started to bubble, and after a few seconds it seized and all was calm. Spike looked into the water, and saw...Buffy Summers, crying on her bed. Soft music was playing in the background.

_"Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there..  
Took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared." _

Buffy spoke, and Spike was watching, listening. "Spike, why did you have to be so dumb and sacrifice yourself? I miss you. Why'd you leave me?" Spike kept back tears. He whispered "Sorry Buffy."

_"And I know your shining down on me  
from heaven.  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way...  
And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet day."_

Yes. So many friends, we've lost. My mother, Spike, Tara, Ms. Calendar.

Buffy got up, and turned off the radio. Too sad and full or sorrow to continue listening. Its kind of scary hmm Buffy ol' girl? Its like the radio always plays something at the right moment, to describe how people feel. Straaaaange Buffy thought. She looked at her clock Oh My God, Its almost 1:00 AM in the morning! Where's dawn?! Buffy rushed down to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Willow's cell number. Willow answered with very loud music booming into the phone.

"Willow?" Buffy yelled, only to make sure that her friend could hear her.

"Buffy?" Willow looked at her watch. 1:03!! "Oh my goddess, Buffy I am so sorry! Its just, we're having so much fun! Do you want me to bring Dawn home?"

"Naww, its alright. Let her have some fun. Just bring her home in one piece? I might be asleep, so don't forget to lock up when you guys come home ok?"

"Uh, yea ok! Bye!" Before Buffy said bye, she heard the dial tone. Buffy sighed.

"Psst. When did Buffy become so soft on Dawn? She actually lets Dawn party now?" Spike sighed. My fault. Made her all grief and stuff. He continued to watch the golden beauty through his bowl full of water. What was she doing? She was kneeling down to...to pray? Softly in his own head now, he could hear her soft gentle voice, shaking from crying for so long.

'Spike. If your there, I want you to hear me. I know, I should be praying to God and all that, but I don't really know him, and I want you to hear this.' Spike smiled. I love you Spike. I do. I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you when you for me. I'm sorry I didn't say it before. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I didn't mean to. I just thought you'd always be there, and I didn't want to lose someone who I love again, and didn't want to love you so I just denied it. But- I can't deny it anymore. I know its to late to tell you, but if you are listening I wanted you to know. I love you William the Bloody, Spike, My lover, My friend. Forever and Always. Amen.'

Spike finally let go. A tear slipped from his ice-blue eyes and down to the bowl of water. He watched her get in her warm bed, wishing he could be there with her to comfort her. He looked up at the spirit. He made up his mind. "I wanna go back."

Spike awoke rubbing his head, where he was sure he hit it. "Bloody hell. For saving the world an' all, the least they coulda' landed me on softer material?" Spike stood up. Happy with what he was wearing. His usual- black pants, dark shirt that hugged his muscles and body nicely. And his black duster which he took from the last slayer he took the life of. He made his way up the Summer's steps, and turned the knob. Only to find it was lock. Key you dumbass He thought to himself. Just then a glowing yellow light appeared from no where, and pushed the door open. Spike looked up at the night sky and thanked whoever helped him. Spike quietly made his way to Buffy's room. He walked in, taking in the scent of his love. What am I gonna say? Buffy, I heard your prayer and the powers that be brought me back? Spike shrugged. He walked over to Buffy's bed and sat down. He cupped her face in his hands and really looked at her. She was beautiful. She was perfect. Had a huge heart, pretty- no beautiful, had strength, had finesse, was loving, caring- Buffy opened her hazel eyes, dazed, and interrupted his thoughts. She faced him, startled. "Spike?"

"Its me pet."

She punched him in the nose.

"Bloody hell! What the hell was that-"

"Oh my God Spike!!! Its really you!"

"Could of just asked pet." He said, rubbing his nose.

Buffy pulled him down, and kissed him on the lips. They were both locked in a passionate kiss, they didn't hear the front door open. Spike leaped to the other side of Buffy and laid down, right next to her.

"But Spike, how?"

Spike kissed his slayer again and answered "Tomorrow pet."

They laid down in her bed, spoon positioned and Willow walked into Buffy's room.

Willow yawned. Sleeping like a baby She thought. She looked closer- SPIKE! Oh my goddess...how the hell? She shook her head and just smiled. I'm happy for you Buffy. Finally you found the -right- one. And I know he's the one Buffy She thought. Because he died, and came back to be with you. So lucky Buffy. I'm happy for you. Finally found someone. Willow quietly closed the door, letting the two sleep in peaceful bliss.

Spike watched the witch through one eye. Then he whispered in Buffy's ear "This is One bloody Sweet Day."

Buffy opened her eyes, and smiled "Yes Spike. It is."

**

* * *

**A/N: I dunno, maybe it was too sappy, I dont know. But i wished that was what happended...hehe. I'm a spuffy fan, and it neeeeeeeeeeeeeds to have a happy ending. I must be a sap. hehe...Review please? Thank you!!!! 


End file.
